pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
James Lasdun
James Lasdun (born 1958) is an American poet and novelist. Life Lasdun was born in London, England. He has lived in the United States since 1986. Lasdun has written 2 novels: The Horned Man (2002), a New York Times Notable Book; and Seven Lies, which was an Economist Book of the Year and was longlisted for the 2006 Man Booker Prize for fiction. He has published 4 collections of short stories, including The Siege: Selected stories, the title story of which was adapted for film by Bernardo Bertolucci as Besieged. ''His latest collection ''It's Beginning To Hurt was published in 2009 and chosen as a Best Book of the Year by the LA Times, the Wall Street Journal, The Library Journal and The Atlantic. With Jonathan Nossiter Lasdun co-wrote the film 'Sunday' (based on his story 'Ate Menos or The Miracle') which won both the Best Feature Award and the Waldo Salt Best Screenplay Award at Sundance. His reviews and essays have appeared in Harper's, Granta, London Review of Books, and the Guardian. With his wife, Pia Davis, Lasdun has written two guide books dedicated to the combined pleasures of walking and eating; one in Tuscany and Umbria, the other in Provence. He has taught creative writing at Princeton University, New York University, The New York State Writer's Institute, The New School, and Columbia University. Writing Critical appraisals of his work include reviews by James Woodin in the Guardian James Wood, A Style for all seasons, Guardian, May 29, 1999. Guardian.co.uk, Web, Oct. 29, 2012. and by Gabriele Annan in the New York Review of Books,Gabrielle Annan, Who Killed Bogomil Trumilcik?, New York Review of Books, May 9, 2009. NYREV Inc., Web, Oct. 29, 2012. Recognition Landscape with Chainsaw was a finalist for the T.S. Eliot Prize, the Forward Poetry Prize, and the Los Angeles Times Book Prize. It was also selected as a Times Literary Supplement International Book of the Year. Billy Collins included Lasdun's poem "Locals" in his 2003 poetry anthology, Poetry 180."Locals," Poetry 180, Poetry and Literature, Library of Congress. Web, June 30, 2018. Awards *Winner of the Dylan Thomas Prize (short stories) *Recipient of Guggenheim Fellowship in poetry *Winner (with Jonathan Nossiter) of the Sundance Waldo Salt Best Screenplay Award for the film Sunday *Winner (1999) of the London Times Literary Supplement Poetry CompetitionWriters Institute website *Winner of the inaugural BBC National Short Story Award (May 2006)The Short Story (UK) website for his story An Anxious Man. *Fellow of the Royal Society of Literature Publications Poetry *''A Jump Start''. London: Secker & Warburg, 1987; New York: Norton, 1987. *''The Revenant''. London: Cape, 1995 **published in U.S. as Woman Police Officer in Elevator: Poems. New York: Norton, 1997 *''Landscape with Chainsaw''. London: Cape, 2001; New York: Norton, 2001. *''Water Sessions''. London: Cape, 2012. *''Bluestone: New and selected poems''. New York: Farrar, Straus, 2015. Novels *''The Horned Man''. London: Cape, 2002; New York: Norton, 2002. *''Seven Lies''. New York: Norton, 2005; London: Cape, 2006. Short fiction *''The Silver Age''. London: Cape, 1985 **published in U.S. as Delirium Eclipse, and other stories. New York: Harper, 1985; New York: Norton, 1987. *''Three Evenings, and other stories''. London: Secker & Warburg, 1992 **published in U.S. as Three Evenings: Stories. New York: Farrar, Straus, 1992. *''The Siege, and other stories''. London: Vintage, 1999 **published in U.S. as Besieged. New York: Norton, 2000. *''It's Beginning To Hurt''. New York: Farrar, Straus, 2009; London: Cape, 2009. Non-fiction *''Walking and Eating in Tuscany and Umbria'' (with Pia Davis). London & New York: Penguin, 1997. *''Walking and Eating in Provence'' (with Pia Davis). Moon, 2008.Bibliography, James Lasdun. Web, Sep. 24, 2016. *''Give Me Everything You Have: On being stalked''. New York: Farrar, Straus, 2013; London: Cape, 2013. Edited *''After Ovid: New metamorphoses'' (with Michael Hofmann). London: Faber, 1994; New York: Farrar, Straus, 1995. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = James Lasdun 1958, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 24, 2016. Screenplays *''Sunday'' (Screenplay) with Jonathan Nossiter, starring David Suchet and Lisa Harrow *''Signs and Wonders'' (Screenplay) with Jonathan Nossiter, starring Charlotte Rampling and Stellan Skarsgard See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Locals" at Poetry 180 *James Lasdun b. 1958 at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video *James Lasdun at YouTube ;Books *James Lasdun at Amazon.com ;About *James Lasdun at the British Council *James Lasdun Official website. *"A Style for all seasons" (review of The Siege, and other stories) at The Guardian, May 29, 1999 * Who Killed Bogomil Trumilcik? (review of The Horned Man) at the New York Review of Books Category:1958 births Category:Living people Category:People educated at Westminster School, London Category:Fellows of the Royal Society of Literature Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poems Category:American poets Category:American short story writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets